Yugi and Pegasus
by ndfrk411
Summary: Yugi's item gets stolen again along with Shabi and Ishizu's. Guess who took them! The one and only Pegasus! The crazyness doesn't stop there. The Millennium Scales have a new power... major drugs.


Yugi and Pegasus

Here we go again! Now the crazy antics are more crazy and Yugi gives Pegasus a new name!

BRAD PARKS

(Yugi goes shopping for some hair gel. He comes back to find his grandpa chained to the bed handcuffed)

Yugi: Grandpa! Who did this to you?

Grandpa: Pegasus!

Yugi: Eww! 

Grandma: No! One of Pegasus' seducers! She came to the store in a skimpy tube top. She asked to see my "blue eyes white dragons". At first, I didn't know what she meant. But then she squeezed my tooshie and, you can predict what happened next.

Yugi: So did she take anything?

Grandpa: Oh, nothing that important.

Yugi: What was is?

Grandpa: Your Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi: WHAT?!? 

Grandpa: I had nothing else to give her!

Yugi: You dumb old fool! I gotta go and get my puzzle back! 

Grandpa: What about me?

Yugi: This is your punishment for being a senile old fart. Bye!

(Yugi leaves and heads to Pegasus' castle)

(Yugi arrives with Shabi and Ishizu at the front door)

Yugi: Hey! What are you guys doing here?

Shabi: That Pegasus stole my Millennium Key! And he did it while I was doing yoga naked.

Yugi: NaStY! Don't ever say that again!

Ishizu: He also stole my necklace. I'm afraid we have a cross dresser on our hands.

Yugi: That I can believe. Well, let's go inside and slap the crap out of Pegasus.

(they all nod and go in the castle)

Pegasus: Well, well! If it ain't Yugi boy and Shab Shab. Ooo! And you brought Shi Shi!  
Ishizu: Don't ever, AND I MEAN EVER, call me that again! 

Pegasus: I'm dreadfully sorry for the inconvenience, but I shall rule the world! I mean, the world needs a professional wine connoisseur! I haven't seen one as good as me since Beethoven! 

Yugi: Cut the stupid crap, Pegasus. Let's just duel.

Pegasus: Oh Yugi boy, you must settle down! Your making my blood pressure skyrocket!

(Shabi leans over to Ishizu)

Shabi: Does that mean he is turned on?

Ishizu: Most likely. 

Yugi: Why do you want all of the Millennium Items anyways? The other items aren't until the 2nd season!

Pegasus: Second season? Oh Yugi, your such a silly little fool. Let's duel! 

(Their life points are 4000)

Yugi: Just remember Pegasus, I will beat you like last time! 

Pegasus: Don't make me laugh so hard I wet my little drawers. You won because I am ironically scared of the dark. So shut up you piece of a 4H pencil! 

Yugi: Go chew on a generator, you slug!

Pegasus: Since I am the oldest and most debutante of the two, I will go first. And look what I drew first! I play this card face down in defense mode and lay another card face down. Your turn, Yugi boy.

(Yugi draws a card. It's a Dancing Fairy)

Yugi: I play Dancing Fairy in attack mode! Then I place one card face down also.

Pegasus: A... dancing... fairy... oh my! I gotta have that card! (Pegasus searches through his deck. Considering that is illegal, Yugi is quite infatuated. )

Yugi: What are you doing? You can't do that! It's illegal!

Pegasus: So what! I invented the game, dammit! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!

(Yugi of course pipes down.)

Pegasus: Aha! Change of Heart! Come to papa, you precious fairies!

Yugi: Nuh uh! I play De-Spell!

Pegasus: I hate that damn card!

Yugi: So, Peggy, how does it feel to be a big fat loser?

Pegasus: Peggy? I haven't been called that since I was in Alcoholics Anonymous. Oh well... I guess I won't get what I want for the first time in my life. "How does it feel?" you might ask. Well it feels damn good!!! THANKS FOR ASKING!

Yugi: ?

Ishizu: I think he meant Paranoid Schizophrenics Anonymous.

Yugi: Dancing Fairies, attack Pegasus' life points!

Pegasus: Wait one minute! I play Dark Hole!

Yugi: I counter with White Hole!

Pegasus: No you don't! Flip that back down NOW! 

Yugi: Shut up, Peggy!

Pegasus: NO ONE TELLS COLONEL MUSTARD TO HUSH! I SHALL HUSH YOU!  
Shabi: Isn't he the one who make ketchup?

Ishizu: No, mustard.

Shabi: Oh! Never would of guessed. 

Yugi: Just face it old man. You lost 1700 life points. Ha ha ha! Get over it.  
Pegasus: I didn't lose them, see! I just found them! Just floating around here...

Yugi: Peggy, it's your turn. 

Pegasus: _No, I want you to go..._

Yugi: Ok. Dancing fairies, attack! (Pegasus, or Peggy, loses another 1700 and loses)

Pegasus: _There's more life points! They are showing up everywhere! Look... I mean... uhh... I think I'm getting a headache..._

Yugi: Let's go before he offers to dance with us.

(They both nod, take their items from Pegasus' room (don't ask, don't tell) and ran out)

Yugi: Why was Pegasus so "doped up"?

Ishizu: You didn't know? I had the Millennium Scales with me!

Yugi: So? What's that got to do with anything?

Ishizu: It gives me the power to make anyone tipsy, stoned, hungover, and so forth. It's a handy little trick I played on my dog once. He hiccupped and started to hop around the room squeaking. You should have seen it.

Shabi: PETA called the next day and took Pooper.

Yugi: At least we got our items back. Hey! These are chocolate wrapped in gold foil! These aren't our items! 

Shabi: Mine isn't. Neither is Ishizu's

Yugi: Huh? Why?

Ishizu: You grabbed Pegasus's chocolate version of your millennium item. He gave us the right ones because Egyptians are much cooler than Japs.

Yugi: That's racism! I'll be right back.

(He goes to the castle.)

Yugi: HEY PEGGY! WHERE'S MY MILLENNIUM ITEM?  
Pegasus: I sold it on eBay.   
Yugi: You little bastard!

Pegasus: To Ishizu and Shabi.

Yugi: LIAR! LIAR! PANTS ON FIRE!

Ishizu: He's telling the truth.

(Yugi turns around and gets bashed on the head with the Key.)

Yugi: Ouch. That hurts.

Ishizu: Huh? 

Yugi: It looks like you guys aren't as cunning as I thought. Prepare to be send to another world!

(Yugi uses the Millennium Scales.)

Ishizu: Oh look! I see the life points too!

Shabi: You forgot to notice that they are wearing AC-DC t-shirts. Wow! THOsE are COoL.!.?

Pegasus: I told you so. Let's go and cut something.

Shabi: Okay. (They pull out scissors and cut up their cards.)

Yugi: (hehehehehehehehehehe) This is fun! I've never seen drugged up people before! COOL!

(grandpa enters)

Grandpa: Yugi! I'm gonna put you in timeout!

Yugi: Not so fast, old man!

(Yugi then proceeds to use the Scales.)  
Grandpa: LOoK aT Da Pretty BURDs! (Then he imitates a bird). Quack quack! Come here, you silly moose! MOOOOOO!


End file.
